


Bacon & French Toast

by Karinna_Universe



Series: Tyvan Oneshots [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan just wants to relax and make breakfast. Tyler, however, has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon & French Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute oneshot I came up with in like 30 minutes. I hope you enjoy!

Evan hummed as he tended to the sizzling bacon in the pan, he loved mornings like this; when he could just relax and not worry about having to upload, edit, or be anywhere at a specific time. All he needed to do is just make breakfast then maybe cuddle up on the couch and-

Evan felt a shiver run down his spine as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss was pressed to his shoulder. He smiled at the greeting but swatted his boyfriend.

“Go away, I’m cooking and I don’t want you to burn yourself by being a dumbass.”

Evan heard a snort but sure enough the arms of the man that drove him insane, yet he loved so much withdrew themselves. He glanced back at Tyler and rolled his eyes when he saw the man with his arms crossed and pouting like a big baby.

He placed the bacon on a plate and handed it to Tyler, “Do me a favor and set the table, and while you’re at it can you get the orange juice from the fridge?” 

Tyler grinned. “Sure babe, I’m nothing but your humble slave to do your bidding.” He winked and set off to the dining room, Evan chuckled and started on the french toast. Tyler came back to the kitchen and kissed him on the cheek.

“You know, I was thinking~”

“Dear God, are you okay?”

Tyler pinched his side. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out today but you know what? Fuck you.” Tyler grinned when Evan whined, “Wait! You mean like.. On a date?” 

“No, what the fuck? As friends. OF COURSE as a date you idiot! Jeez.”

“For a guy who’s asking me out on a date, you’re being kind of a dick about it.” Evan sing-songed.

Tyler threw his hands up, “What the hell ever dude, hurry up and finish so we can eat. I’m starving.” He turned to storm off but Evan grabbed his hand.

Tyler turned and found Evan’s arms wrapping around his shoulders and Evan standing on his toes to kiss him sweetly. Tyler hugged his waist and pulled him closer, his eyes closing to relish the moment. 

Evan broke the kiss and murmured in his ear, “I love you, Ty.”

Tyler smiled. “I love you too, Ev.”


End file.
